<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lizard Kingdom by Dream_En</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262454">Lizard Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_En/pseuds/Dream_En'>Dream_En</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bleach Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Grimmjow &amp; Renji are mean, Grimmjow &amp; Renji being dorks, Humor, Implied Relationships, King Kurosaki Ichigo, King Yamamoto, Lizard!Shiro, Lizards, M/M, Multi, Only if you squint - Freeform, Other, Royal Knight!Grimmjow, Royal Knight!Renji, Something!Shiro, a bit of angst, but not mean, like rlly hard, more like just messing around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_En/pseuds/Dream_En</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen, would you really trust a guy who called himself the Ruler of Reptiles?"</p><p>or Renji and Grimmjow were sent out to recruit the Lizard Kingdom as allies and joke about lizards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu &amp; Kurosaki Ichigo, implied Renji Abarai/Kurosaki Ichigo/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bleach Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lizard Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope my grammar doesn't screw this up.</p><p>Try to enjoy it! Thanks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Renji and Grimmjow both let out loud yawns. They walked through the busy streets, on their way to the huge palace. Everyone was giving them unsure looks. Definitely, because they are foreigners. However, it wasn’t their fault that King Yamamoto requested them to seek out a stupid King called </span>
  <em>
    <span>King of the Lizards</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Renji and Grimmjow almost laughed their asses off after the meeting, joking about how the said man. What a dumb title. King of the Lizards? That sounds like something a five-year-old would nickname himself. Yamamoto however was very serious, saying how he respected The Lizard Kingdom’s Lord how powerful they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powerful?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Listen, would you really trust a guy who called himself the Ruler of Reptiles?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exactly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man finally lost himself to his age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now, here Renji and Grimmjow are walking up to the palace’s gates and suddenly being stopped in their tracks by the guards holding their giant crimson spears. They looked like pitchforks in Grimmjow’s opinion. “State your name and business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji cleared his throat and tried his best to sound serious. It was really hard whenever the Kingdom’s names kept distracting him. “Uh... I’m Renji Abarai and this is my brother, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. We are royal knights from the Kingdom, Soul Society. King Yamamoto requests that we deliver a message to your lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards traded looks before reluctantly letting the two knights through. Grimmjow and Renji walked through a beautiful courtyard with lizards that came in all shapes and sizes scurry around over trees, rocks, a beautiful clean pond, and beautiful flowers. Grimmjow smirked and reached out to pick up a blue-spotted Gecko but Renji smacked his hand away. “Come on, let’s get this over with and meet,” he paused, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>King of the Lizards.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His brother laughed at how Renji changed his voice to mock the title.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two knights walked into the castle, unaware of a pair of golden and black piercing eyes watching them the entire time from a bush. It slowly slithered out of their hiding place and follow them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow and Renji finally found the throne room with the help of a kind maid. The huge chair was empty. A butler, cleaning the throne with his dusting tools gave them one glance before telling them to wait as he gets the lord. The two brothers dropped their voices to a whisper tone to gossip about the said King of Lizards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he has lizard eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about a tail?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Haha! A Tail?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to tell me that it couldn’t be possible?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, I don’t get why Old Man Yamamoto wanted us to get this guy for the war against Aizen. I mean, I’m pretty sure the Rat Kingdom could beat this Lizard Lord any day.” Grimmjow said, looking around, admiring the paintings and the fancy glass ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know right? He-” Before Renji could finish his sentence, there was a loud crash that came from behind a pillar causing them both too tense up. It sounded like a vase had crashed to the floor. The two traded glances. “Who’s there?” Grimmjow asked. His voice was now serious. There was no answer. Both of them slowly unsheathed their blades and cautiously made theirs towards the Pillar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow gave Renji the signal and they both jumped at whatever was behind the structure, swinging their swords. They suddenly stopped and looked around to see no one. No one but a big snow-white komodo dragon who wore a cute white bow on its head. It had freaky golden and black eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all blinked at each before the two knights burst out laughing. Grimmjow fell to the floor, holding his stomach, unable to stop the giggles coming out of his mouth. He was pointed at the creature still staring at them weirdly. Renji leaned on the pillar for support. It stayed like for a while before the huge lizard suddenly felt annoyed and bit the blue-hair knights finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow yelp loudly and jumped up from the ground to shake off the Komodo dragon. “Ren, Ren! Get it off! Ow! Get it off!” He screamed when the lizard’s extremely small yet sharp teeth tightened on the hold. Renji stopped laughing and tried to pry the creature off his brother’s finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues to tug on its body until it finally let go and decided the redhead’s nose looked tastier. Now, here they were. Two men screaming and trying to wrestle a big fat komodo dragon in the middle of a throne room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A male voice suddenly broke the chaos. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro</span>
  </em>
  <span>, drop it and come here.” The reptile immediately let go of Renji’s nose before plopping itself on the floor and slithered happily towards a young-looking man with orange hair and dressed in a fancy white and black tunic. Grimmjow and Renji stood there staring, awestruck, at how beautiful the man was, still holding their now bruising finger and nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange hair male picked up the komodo dragon, letting the lizards head rest on his shoulder as he walks to sit on the throne. Shiro stuck out his tongue at the two knights standing there with bewildered expression who snapped out their dazed states to glare at the cocky creature.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sat down onto the throne and laid Shiro across his lap. His warm honey eyes examining the two Knights before speaking, “What do men from the Soul Society Kingdom want from the Lizard Kingdom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow’s eyes widened. “Wait, y-you’re the King of this Kingdom?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man raised a brow as if it was an obvious answer. “Of course I am. I’m called King Kurosaki. However I hate titles so please, call me Ichigo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Grimmjow looked him up and down with disbelief. “You look nothing like a king! You look like our age!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> your age. Now answer my question.” Ichigo demanded with authority in his tone causing the two knights to seize up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow looked at his brother who shrugged before turning back to the orange hair lord. “We… uh… came to deliver an urgent message from King Yamamoto. There is a war on the horizon and we need as many allies as we can. He wholeheartedly believes that you are able to help us win this battle. Or so he says.” The blue hair male mumbled that last part but it seemed Ichigo heard him because his eyes narrowed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo’s hand petted the purring lizard in his lap as he thinks. “Never thought Grandpa Yama would still be doing war at his age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute-” Renji and Grimmjow both paled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Grandpa???</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Holy shit, the old man actually settled down at one point in his life??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange hair male nodded. Again making it look like it was obvious. “Yes, your King is my Grandfather. Moving on. Now about this Aizen, what does he look like? Whatever you say, depends on what I’ll answer for your King’s request.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two royal knights exchanged looks before Renji cleared his through to explain, “Sosuke Aizen has slicked-back brunette hair and dark chocolate-colored eyes. Stands at 6’1 ft. You could practically tell he has a god-complex just looking at him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo’s hand suddenly seizes itself from petting Shiro. The Komodo dragon didn’t seem to notice because his head snapped up and stare at Renji. The lizard’s eyes widened slightly, so did Ichigo’s. The room was silent for a moment and the redhead shrink slightly thinking he has done something wrong. Even Grimmjow seemed uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo blinks and suddenly those warm honey eyes were filled with hatred and pain. “That bastard.” He said in a low and angry tone before looking them in the eyes. “Tell my Grandfather I’ll join. However, I will be the one that slays Aizen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… sure, I’ll tell him, but can I ask why you hate, Aizen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look Ichigo sends him causes the two royal knights to shriek back slightly. “He killed someone I loved and I’m going to make sure he suffers what they felt. Every single second of it Sosuke Aizen will pay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the two knights bow themselves out of the throne room. The whole way back home they were silent on their horses. It wasn’t until Renji and Grimmjow reached the gates where the blue hair male finally spoke, “So, you think he’s gonna fight with his lizards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji sent his brother a half-unamused look before the image of tiny reptiles charging at Aizen’s fearsome army made him snicker. “I hope not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was joking! It was a joke!” Grimmjow yelled. Renji was in between wanting to laugh his ass off or send the lizard king an </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you fucking with us </span>
  </em>
  <span>look. The crazy man actually had brought huge crates, towed by men and horses filled with lizards against Aizen’s army that was standing at the other side of the battlefield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji, Grimmjow, and their King were standing right behind Ichigo and the crates. There was a long standoff between the two sides before the male let out a command to his men, “Let em out.” Suddenly the crates suddenly burst open and huge sized dragons stood in their place. Bristling at the evil Aizen let off and stretching their leather wings, letting out loud, threatening roars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck-” The brothers jumped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost everyone stared with shock at the mystical creatures standing in front of him. Renjin and Grimmjow’s jaw dropped to the ground and when they exchanged looks, both agreed mentally that moment to take back everything they said about the Lizard Kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white lizard that had bitten them was the biggest dragon of them all. It had threatening black horns and a skull mask covering his head and snout. Ichigo uses one of its wings Shiro offered to get on the dragon. His men handed him two sheathed swords wrapped in white bandages. He unwrapped them to reveal two weird shape khyber blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo turned back towards the brothers and the rest of the army standing there with wariness. Now very afraid of the dragons and their king. He smirked, “try to keep up. Especially you old man.” King Yamamoto smiled at his grandson before commanding his men to get into battle stances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo sent them all a stern look, “if one of you injures my even a single dragon, I swear you will wish you had face Aizen by yourself rather than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, both sides charged at each other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yamamoto: Go and ask my grandson-- I mean The Great Lizard King for help in war.<br/>Renji:... liZArD KiNG? More like STupId KInG!<br/>Blue: HAH NOICE!<br/>*Both miss their high fives*</p><p>Renji &amp; Blue: Oh look, haha! Fat Lizard!<br/>Shiro: &gt;:(<br/>Narrator: Those are your infamous last words, boys.</p><p>Ichigo: Hi.<br/>Renji &amp; Grimmjow: Hot.</p><p>Ichigo: My GrANDPA is Yamamoto.<br/>Renji &amp; Grimmjow: o.o Wait Wh-</p><p>Ichigo: *Angy cus Aizen kill love one*</p><p>Grimmjow: He won't bring his lizards to battle. That is stupid...... Right? RIGHT?????</p><p>Renji &amp; Grimmjow: Bro, why are you bring your lizards?<br/>Ichigo: They not technically lizards.<br/>Renji &amp; Grimmjow: Huh?<br/>[Dragon]Shiro: WHO SUMMONED MEEEEEEEEE?!<br/>Everyone: AAAAHHHH WUT THE F--</p><p>The end. :)</p><p>Lemme explain: So Aizen killed Isshin after torturing him. Ichigo found out and got really sad. He got depresso because he gotta rule kingdom by himself and not more Isshin to kick him out of bed. That when he meets Shiro. </p><p>Will write the story of how the two met.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>